


Tangle

by spiralicious



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Days of Yore Event, Fluff, Humor, M/M, community: celebrate_fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Holiday decorating goes sideways.





	

To Roy Mustang's credit, he managed to refrain from laughing until he was out of sight. He also managed to pull it together by the time he found the camera and walked back into the room. Ed was obviously mad. Roy was definitely going to help untangle him, hopefully before Ed decided to just rip apart the string of lights he was trapped in. First, he had to get a few pictures though. No one was going to believe Ed had actually managed to ensnare himself in holiday string lights, without help. More importantly, Ed's death glare was one of the most adorable things Roy had ever seen and it needed to be preserved for posterity.


End file.
